


Carving Revelations

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel may be a serial killer, but it's God's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carving Revelations

When they asked him why he did it, Castiel simply responded with, “I did it for God.”

They could never understand, of course, and he knew that. They didn’t have the same pure connection with faith as he did. They scoffed at him, telling him that the Christians outside the station were saying that it wasn’t God he was serving at all.

In a way, Castiel supposes that may be true. Because the ‘believers’ outside don’t know the true God. They worship a pitiful being, a presence that will look upon those that do horrible things with hatred and shame but do nothing to intervene. They worship a being that would grant them pardon for opening their legs and yet would do nothing to stop the little boy getting molested next door.

They don’t worship God. They worship themselves.

The being that Castiel serves, however… yes, that is the true God. The God that is righteous, and powerful, all-encompassing and terrifying. God doesn't reach down and punish himself. No, he has people like Castiel do his work for him.

Those that rape, that murder, that commit horrible wrongdoings in their lives and do nothing to redeem themselves… Those are the pitiful humans that Castiel takes his blade to, carving revelations into their skin and purifying them in their own blood. God won’t take them back, of course, but the Devil certainly will.

The press had taken to calling him The Carver. He likes to call himself The Angel. Because Angels aren’t fluffy cherubs with golden harps; they’re warriors of God.


End file.
